


Vivir entre versos y melodías

by orchriid



Category: El Dragón y El Unicornio - Seliria
Genre: Cosas blanditas y más!!!!!!, Eider no sabiendo ocultar lo blandito que es, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mis niños los quiero mucho, Saroi es un soft boi, besitos, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchriid/pseuds/orchriid
Summary: Un pequeño relato de la relación de Eider y Saroi, personajes de "El Orgullo Del Dragón" y "La Venganza Del Unicornio".Estos personajes han sido creados por Iria G. Parente y Selene M. Pascual (Unas reinas).
Relationships: Saroi Burgoa/Eider Haizea
Kudos: 4





	Vivir entre versos y melodías

El viento era cálido y Eider podía sentirlo; el agua que caía de la fuente atraía a los pájaros que chapoteaban en ella y Eider podía escucharlo. Las hojas caían de los árboles, llevadas por la misma brisa cálida que acariciaba sus mejillas, sin embargo, aquello Eider no podía verlo.

Cerró los ojos a pesar de que no cambiaría nada, pero le permitía poder concentrarse mejor en la voz de Saroi.

Él le explicaba como los pájaros sobrevolaban el jardín en bandadas de al menos decenas, se detenía a explicarle detalladamente como en aquel inicio del otoño los girasoles habían comenzado a hacerse más altos y más fuertes, también se centraba en contarle como aquella mañana, mientras regaba el jardín, la que sería probablemente la última lagartija que verían ese año, se había pasado a saludar.

Eider se centraba en el tacto de sus manos y en como, mientras Saroi recitaba aquellas palabras, sus dedos se colaban entre los suyos. Era entonces cuando de verdad sentía que se encontraba a salvo y podía disfrutar de sus otros sentidos en todo su esplendor.

La voz de Saroi siempre le había parecido una de las mayores maravillas del mundo. Era una voz cristalina y apacible como lo eran pocas cosas en Viria.

Como más le gustaba escucharla era cuando le recitaba sus poemas, pues su tono de voz cambiaba a uno más seguro y calmado.

Le resultaba muy gracioso el tono que usaba cuando se acercaba y, casi tartamudeando, le contaba que había escrito sobre él. Juraría incluso que su propia voz cambiaba cuando le pedía que se lo leyera, pues su corazón comenzaba a latir peligrosamente y la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas.

La escritura era algo que apasionaba a Saori. Donde más adoraba escribir era sobre el piano que Eider tocaba cada día. Él era un músico innato.

Saroi tenía claro que Eider nunca lo admitiría, pero sabía que esas melodías se las dedicaba a él, pues cada vez que terminaba de tocar lo llamaba y, tomando su rostro entre las manos, depositaba un suave beso sobre su boca. Era entonces cuando comenzaba a tocar otra melodía que sonaba completamente diferente y que Saroi disfrutaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

A veces, quería sentir como era el mundo que Eider percibía y, mientras él tocaba el piano, cerraba los ojos. De repente, la música empezaba a cobrar mucha más intensidad y se colaba por sus oídos haciéndola chocar dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, alterando todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Al abrirlos, siempre se encontraba llorando sin ni siquiera haber tenido el recuerdo de las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Eider se encargaba de secarlas una vez descubría la causa de aquel silencio.

Aunque no pudiera ver, cada vez que hablaba con Saroi dirigía sus ojos hasta el lugar del que provenía su voz. En ocasiones, le había pedido que le tomara de las mejillas y le hiciera mirarle. Quería todos sus sentidos —incluso los que no tenía— sobre él.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? —preguntó Saroi tras ver que había terminado de tocar.

Eider no respondió, estaba ocupado dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana, como si pudiera ver que había tras ella. Dejaba las manos descansando sobre las piernas, sentado sobre el taburete del piano.

—¿En qué piensas? —dijo su pareja mientras se acercaba a él. No era la primera vez que hacía aquello, últimamente Eider se fijaba en un punto aleatorio y prestaba atención unos cuantos minutos hasta que o se veía interrumpido o se cansaba de darle vueltas al tema en su cabeza.

—En lo bonito que está el jardín hoy —la sombra de una sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro, pero pronto se desvaneció.

Saroi rodó los ojos. Eider adoraba bromear sobre su ceguera, sobre todo cuando a Saroi se le olvidaba y le decía que mirase algo que evidentemente no podía ver.

Eider sintió la presión de la mano de su pareja posarse en su hombro, la notaba caliente. Puso su mano sobre la de Saroi, quien también dirigió su mirada al amplio ventanal que daba al gran jardín.

—Oye Saroi… —dijo en un hilo de voz. Saroi sintió la mano de Eider apretando la suya.

—¿Sí?

Eider se levantó del taburete sin soltar la mano del chico.

—¿Podemos salir fuera? —Sin duda, el lugar favorito de Eider era el jardín. Un lugar donde sin poder saber como era visualmente, sentía que conocía todo lo que había en él. Saroi asintió sin dudarlo y, tras esperar a que cogiera su bastón, ambos salieron al exterior.

Una vez sentados a la sombra del gran árbol que se alzaba en el centro de aquel lugar, Eider se colocó frente a Saroi, sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

—Siempre eres tú el que me cuenta las cosas que suceden en el jardín —a tientas, buscó la mano del chico. Este al ver su gesto, la posó sobre el césped cerca de la suya para ayudarle a encontrarla— Hoy quiero contarte yo como es el jardín. —Por fin había encontrado la mano de Saroi. Apretó esta con fuerza para que no se le escapara.

El sol estaba cayendo y se reflejaba sobre Saroi. Eider sentía que la luz había cambiado.

Las palabras de Eider le tomaron de improvisto. Analizó su rostro; apretaba los labios y la mandíbula, sin embargo, a pesar de su notable nerviosismo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Aquello hizo que Saroi no tuviera más remedio que sonreír.

Tras un largo suspiro, Eider comenzó contándole como se sentía cuando los últimos soplos del aire de verano le acariciaban la piel, siguió narrando de manera muy detallada el sonido del agua de la fuente al caer, el canto y el continuo chapoteo de los pájaros —que Saroi le había contado que eran gorriones— en la misma.

La sorpresa llegó cuando habló sobre su voz. 

Su voz, decía Eider, le hacía sentir que podía ver. Los oídos no era el único lugar por donde podía escucharla. Tenía la plena seguridad que se le colaba por los poros de la piel y le erizaba el pelo, y que llegaba a rincones tan profundos de su cuerpo que le hacía estremecerse.

Saroi quiso hablar pero no sabía exactamente qué decir ante tal situación. Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. 

Su pareja lo notó por el pequeño suspiro que se le escapó. Le dijo que no hacía falta que dijera nada, simplemente que por favor cerrara los ojos y él, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, obedeció.

Eider le pidió que escuchara. Que escuchara todo aquello sobre lo que le había hablado.

Cuando se centró en los brillantes sonidos del jardín, pudo comprender un poco más el mundo de Eider y como poco a poco le había dejado formar parte de él mostrándole cosas que sabía que nadie había sentido nunca ante su presencia. Escuchaba sus propios latidos dentro de su cabeza, haciendo eco.

Siguiendo su mano, Eider acarició su brazo hasta llegar a los hombros del chico, donde apoyó sus manos. Se inclinó hacia adelante y tras palpar con la mano el rostro de Saroi se acercó a donde sintió que estaba su oreja. Saroi temblaba. Eider, por una vez, no dudaba. 

Una vez sus labios le rozaron la oreja por accidente susurró: —Te quiero, Saroi Burgoa.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Saroi; uno que le obligó a abrir los ojos y clavar su mirada en el chico. Había dejado de temblar, pero la boca se le secó y por un momento olvidó como se respiraba.

Al ver a Eider apartarse y quedar frente a él, volvió a quedarse sin aliento. Se humedeció los labios para hablar, pero las palabras se le habían quedado atascadas en la garganta, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento y le abrazó. 

No recordaba haber tenido tantas ganas de abrazar a nadie en su vida.

Aquello pilló al contrario de imprevisto. Era un abrazo fuerte pero que se preocupaba de no apretar demasiado para no hacerle daño. Eider no pudo hacer más que devolverle el abrazo.

Al separarse, el beso le llegó como uno de sus poemas. Y para Saroi fue la mejor melodía que había sentido jamás.

A Eider le resultaba gracioso el hecho de que el mismo cerrara los ojos al besarle, pues no cambiaba nada, sin embargo eso lo hacía sentir más cercano al corazón de Saroi.

—Yo también te quiero, Eider Haizea.


End file.
